


When I say Vol, you say...

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A serious crack fic, Angst, Based on a prompt? I guess?, CHANTS, Decapitation, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injuries, Minor Character Death, Sendaks alive, Some Fluff, Somewhat Graphic Violence, Violence, blood and minor gore, kangst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: "Any last words, paladin?" Sendak snarled.He smiled smugly through a mouth full of blood."Vol.""What?"A shower of blood filled Lance's vision.





	When I say Vol, you say...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salty_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Angel/gifts).



> THE PROMPT TYPE THING IS AT THE END, BLAME SALTY_ANGEL FOR THIS  
> enjoy lmfao  
> oh damn 1200 on the spot

He threw Keith at the tree behind him with his upgraded hand, smiling smugly as he approached Lance, who was trying _very_ hard to keep the blood inside of his body.

Keith hit the trunk with a sickening crack, landing in a limp, bloody heap on the ground.

Lance winced in sympathy.

The same thing had just happened to him.

Honestly, Lance was annoyed.

Sendak was supposed to be dead, in a pod, floating somewhere in space.

He wasn't supposed to be on the planet where Keith and Lance were supposed to be looking for resources, or potiental allies.

The entire mission had gone to hell.

* * *

 Sendak had two drones with him, which Lance had quickly shot down, with a new, upgraded arm that looked much more painful than his last.

It also didn't come off as easily as last time.

Keith had engaged him while Lance was standing at a reasonable pace away, shooting whenever there was an opening.

He tried shooting the arm off, first, seeing as it kept trying to grab Keith or smash his head in.

He couldn't tell if it was luck or skill that kept him from being caught, but he didn't care, as long as he didn't get caught.

Sendak's attention soon changed to Lance, who had managed to get several shots in on his back or arm.

He growled, hand whipping out of his socket (wow, that was a new one, Lance did not like that) to grab Lance.

Lance quickly learned that it was skill, and not luck, that got Keith through his fight.

He was unable to dodge it as it wrapped around his chest, pulling him into the air and towards Sendak.

His air flow was significantly shortened, the hand squeezing the air out of him as it popped back into the fake arm.

Lance scowled at Sendak's smug face, hitting the hand with the butt of his bayard.

He heard Keith throwing threat after threat at Sendak if he didn't put Lance down. He wasn't too focused on that, though, he was more focused on getting the shot just right as Sendak turned his head to face Keith-

Suddenly, he was being hurled towards one of the trees, bayard out of his hands.

He hit the bark without making a noise- he would _not_ give Sendak that satisfacation.

He hit the ground with a quiet groan, chest throbbing in agony. He coughed harshly, blood spattering on the ground below him.

 _Great_.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Sendak growled.

Lance looked up to see Sendak wrap his hand around Keith's head, lift him off the ground, then smash him back on the ground, head first. Keith's grip became looser, going slightly limp around the robotic fingers.

Lance tried to get up as Sendak did it again and again, but only resulted in landing face first with a stabbing pain in his chest, coughing up more blood. 

His bayard was too far from his reach, somewhere near Sendak's feet. 

After about the fourth time, Keith went completely limp in Sendak's hand. 

Sendak scoffed, throwing him in the air, (for good measures) watching with a smug, satisfied smile as he hit the ground with a quiet crack. 

Sendak laughed, a cruel, amused laugh, grabbed him by his waist, and threw him at the tree behind him.

Keith hit the trunk with a sickening crack, landing in a limp, bloody heap on the ground.

Lance winced in sympathy.

The same thing had just happened to him.

And Keith already had a broken or fractured rib from that fall.

Sendak turned around and started advancing on him.

His vision blurred as Sendak approached, and just like that, Sendak was lifting him off the ground by his head.

Lance squirmed in his grip, struggling to pull the hand off his head with his chest screaming in agony.

His head collided with something hard and bark-like. Ringing filled his ears.

Sendak dropped him on the ground with a disappointed look at Lance's weak form. Lance was leaning against the trunk, eyes half open, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Any last words, Paladin?" Sendak snarled, activating his Galran arm.

He watched Keith stand on shaky legs behind him, slowly pick up his bayard, then put a finger to his mouth in a silent gesture of ' _shh_ '.

Lance looked back at Sendak. He hadn't noticed Keith.

He grinned smugly through a mouth full of blood.

"Vol."

Sendak blinked in confusion. "What?"

A shower of blood filled his vision, just as Sendak's lifeless head fell onto the ground beside his foot.

"Ew!" He yelped through an aching chest, weakly kicking it away.

Satisfied with the distance, he turned his attention back to Keith.

He was panting where he was standing, blood dripping down his forehead and mouth. Though Lance couldn't see, there was probably blood on the back of his head. His arms and legs were shaking as stood up with his bayard in hand. His skin was a sickly pale, sweat dripping off of his chin.

"Tron," he said weakly. It looked like he was about to smile, or something, but he coughed up more blood, collapsing to the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Lance smacked his head against the tree. 

"The one time he gets it, he's on the brink of death," Lance muttered.

He grasped Keith's arm in his hand, gently pulling him into his lap, making sure Keith avoided his chest.

Blood dribbled down his chin when he was moved, but Lance ignored it, just how he ignored the similar trail of blood on his own chin.

"I'm cradling you in my arms."

With that, he passed out.

* * *

He woke up in a dim blue light and cold air, feeling gravity pull him down.

He landed in a soft, yet firm, embrace, who he automatically assumed was Hunk.

"Lance, buddy, please don't ever do that again, please," Hunk cried, lifting him off his feet.

"Sorry," he croaked, voice hoarse from disuse.

Hunk gently placed him back on the ground, only to be met with another pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

Pidge's head dug into his side. "If you ever do that again, I'll fucking kill you," she muttered, voice muffled from the cryo pod suit.

"That kind of takes away the point, don't you think?"

Shiro chuckled somewhere to the right.

Lance hadn't noticed, but everyone else was in the room.

Shiro was standing off to the side, a relieved smile on his face with his arms crossed, while Allura stood with her hands behind her back beside Shiro. Coran was closing the pod behind him, and Keith-

Keith was falling facefirst into the floor, having just stumbled out of his own pod.

Keith groaned when he collided with the floor.

No one had been fast enough to catch him.

Hunk squeaked and lifted him off of the floor, pulling him into just a tight a hug that Lance got.

When Hunk put him down, he still had an arm wrapped around Hunk's shoulders, slumping not-so-subtly into his side.

Keith spoke up:

"You cradled me in your arms, Lance," he smirked.

Lance groaned.

The one god damn time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lance is about to die and then the galra says "any last words?"  
> lance say vol and keith comes bursting in yelling tron  
> \- salty_angel  
> i don't know exactly what she said, but it was something like that lmfao  
> SHE JUST MENTIOEND IT- IT WASNT EVEN A PROMPT  
> i'm really sorry for that shitty ending, BUT I NEED TO SLEEP FFS


End file.
